Stolen Kisses
by Kisu
Summary: Due to a dispute, Kakashi and Iruka hate each other but soon they find out they have alot more things in common. Before they find out their feelings for each other, Kakashi's ANBU past returns to haunt him. KakaIru, SasuNaru, KakaIta
1. Iruka Oniichan

A/N: I started this fic out for my friend who is currently working on her beloved Kakashi shrine…her favorite pairing happens to be KakaIru. So when I started having a friendly discussion with yet another friend, (penname: teckno) I discovered an awesome plot for a KakaIru fic..with some twists…wahahaha…anyways..hope you enjoy.

Ah…I will write this one from time to time, after I finish my three other fics..;;

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the one and only Kishimoto Masashi! (his brother…draws like him…scary…twins too? Wow I learn something new everyday)

**Title: **Stolen Kisses

**Author:** Kisu

**Rating:** PG..for now…

**Pairings:** KakaIru, KakaIta, GaiKaka, SasuNaru

**Summary: **Kakashi gets defensive when Iruka gets into his territory, especially the case with Naruto. The two of them end up hating each other, only to find a hidden attraction. Then, Itachi comes back bringing past history. But when Gai finds out about all of this…he can't help intervene between KakaIru. (In other words, Kakashi you ManWhore! coughs)

**_Chapter 1: Iruka Onii-chan?_**

_"Kakashi." The young man with his face partially covered in a black mask looked over his shoulder._

_"Itachi?" He blinked, as he gazed in hidden surprise at the young boy. Uchiha Itachi, the child prodigy of the Uchiha clan gazed up at him with solemn eyes. Kakashi was still well a foot taller than the 15 year old but Itachi was catching up quickly. In fact, the boy looked much older than his age._

_"How did your team hold up?" Itachi asked, softly. Kakashi's visible eye curved up in a crescent moon._

_"Good, and yours?" He asked._

_"They live up to expectation." Itachi responded in his strange way. Kakashi blinked and watched as the boy walked past him without another word._

_"Itachi?" _

---

"Iruka-sensei!"

Kakashi's visible eye snapped open as he broke out of his doze with a start. Since when did he start napping during missions? Even though these missions were only Class C and D, it wasn't like him to fall asleep on the job. He sighed and ran a hand through his wild silver hair.

"Konnichiwa Naruto." Came the familiar voice of a particular Chuunin.

He looked down to see his three students standing around a familiar person. With a sigh, he reached up to snap a twig off a branch and threw it at the number one loudest ninja, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Itai!" He heard the boy gasped as his object met its mark. "Kakashi-sensei! You did that on purpose!"

"Hai, hai." Kakashi repeated, feigning a yawn that wasn't that all feigned. "The faster you guys get done then the faster you guys can leave."

"And what are you doing?" Naruto yelled, pointedly.

"Naruto, finish quickly and I'll treat you to some ramen." Iruka broke in. Naruto turned around quickly with eyes shining in excitement.

"Honto ni?" He exclaimed.

"Yes. Now hurry up." Iruka smiled, fondly. The blonde Genin quickly returned to his task, picking up the trash faster than before.

"Baka." Sasuke muttered.

"Honestly, Iruka-sensei." Sakura sighed. "You can't keep treating him out to ramen. You'll spoil him."

"It's all right." Iruka replied with a small laugh. "He's a nice kid. Someone has to look after him." Kakashi felt a little insulted at his response and narrowed his eye. Sasuke and Sakura stood there, looking slightly a taken back.

"Feh." Sasuke scoffed as he turned back to his task. Sakura immediately followed his example.

When the children were distracted, Kakashi dropped down next to the Chuunin with brown hair tied back in a ponytail. "What did you mean by that comment earlier?" He asked, quietly.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka turned around in confusion. "What comment?"

"The comment where you deliberately implied that someone has to take care of Naruto." Kakashi replied, casually. "I look after my comrades."

"Naruto doesn't need a comrade, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka told him, quietly. "He needs a role model."

"Yes, that's why he has you, doesn't he?" Kakashi said with a slightly bitter tone. "That doesn't mean that you have and disrupt our missions with your coddling. Sakura was right, you do spoil him."

"I do not come all the time." Iruka frowned.

"Yes, you do." Kakashi said, firmly.

"Kakashi, you're being childish." Iruka snapped.

"I just want you to understand that they are my soldiers." Kakashi shot back. "They aren't your students any more!"

"I understand." Iruka replied, his brown eyes blazing in anger. "I just don't understand why you insist on bringing that up every time within our conversations!" They stared each other down, both men challenging the other with threatening looks.

It was…scary.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto's voice broke through the tension uneasily. Kakashi slid his gaze from the Chuunin to look at him.

"Naruto, get back to your task." He ordered.

"Demo—I'm done, sensei." Naruto replied in confusion.

Kakashi realized that he was right. The area was spotless and Sasuke and Sakura were watching them in surprise. "Ah, you're right." Kakashi laughed. "Sorry about that, Naruto." He reached out and ruffled Naruto's hair with his hand. This caused the blonde's hitai-ate to slid down into his eyes and he whined in complaint as he pushed it back up.

"It's okay, sensei." Naruto grumbled. Then he broke up in a cheerful grin. "Everyone has their bad days!"

"Bad days, huh?" Kakashi repeated, absently. He was right; it wasn't normal of him to simply lose his cool from a single statement.

"What is the difference between a teacher and a team leader, Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka asked, quietly. Kakashi turned his attention back to the younger man. "Tell me the difference and I'll never come to your disrupt your team again." Then, the man turned to Naruto and smiled warmly. "Let's go get that ramen, Naruto."

"Demo, Kakashi-sensei…" The Genin flickered a worried gaze at him and frowned slightly.

"It's all right, Naruto." Iruka smiled, gently. "You've done your mission for the day. I'm sure Kakashi-sensei, will let you go now." Kakashi nodded and Naruto broke into a wide smile, even though the worry was still in his eyes.

"Well then." Naruto beamed. "See you later, Kakashi-sensei! Bye Sakura-chan! Sasuke!" He bounded off with Iruka to their usual spot, the Ichiraku ramen stand.

"Ano…sensei." Sakura began.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked, rather bluntly.

"Just a friendly disagreement." Kakashi said, cheerfully. "Well since you've completed your mission, you're free today! Well done, team! Same meeting place at the same time tomorrow!" With that, he vanished in a poof of smoke.

"I don't think Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei get along too well." Sakura managed as the two of them continued to stare at the spot that Kakashi had vacated.

"Doesn't concern me." Sasuke said, walking away. Sakura blinked and gasped.

"Wait for me, Sasuke-kun!"

---

"Ano ne, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed as they waited patiently for their orders. "Don't mind Kakashi-sensei, he's not always like that. He probably left his perverted book at home. I didn't see him reading it today."

"Perverted book?" Iruka blinked as Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"The one he always carried around." Naruto told him. "It's called..Icha Icha Paradise…or something like that."

"Icha Icha Paradise?" Iruka repeated. That damn teacher. He already disliked him more and more. "Naruto, do you like Kakashi-sensei?"

"He seems all right." Naruto beamed as he broke his chopsticks apart. "Since I have that pervert sennin around, I don't mind that he trains Sasuke." He glanced down at the seafood ramen bowl that was placed in front of him and licked his lips. "Thanks for the food! Itadakimasu!"

Kakashi hadn't been getting enough sleep lately. Even though he usually slept very lightly due to his past ANBU training and the dangerous missions he was assigned to. But these days, his past have been repeatedly coming back to haunt him and he didn't like it one bit.

Worse yet, he had taken it out on Iruka just for one comment. He frowned and placed a hand over his face, tiredly.

_What's the difference between a teacher and a team leader, Kakashi-sensei?_

"Difference?" Kakashi repeated with a frown. A Chuunin like Iruka taught academy students. He taught Genins. But what did he mean to say?

---

"Iruka-sensei, you don't have to treat me out all the time." Naruto spoke up as they neared his apartment. "You can always say no. If you don't—I might get spoiled!"

"You deserve to be spoiled, Naruto." Iruka replied warmly as he placed a hand on top of Naruto's head. Naruto blinked and his blue eyes lowered, then they shot back up when they stopped in front of the apartment complex that he lived in.

"Ah—Naruto." Iruka began as they walked to his door. It was halfway opened, and the apartment was trashed. "Naruto—."

"Don't worry, sensei." Naruto interrupted with a laugh. "This always happens. It doesn't look so messy because I always leave it like this."

"I'll help you clean up." Iruka offered.

"It's okay, sensei." Naruto smiled, brilliantly. "You've done so much already. "I'll take it from here." Iruka stared at the boy and sighed sorrowfully. It always pained him to see Naruto liked that. Sometimes the smiled were too bright and his personality too cheerful. It was on those days that he knew something bad had happened. Just like right now, Naruto had an impossibly big smile on his face.

A fake smile.

"Naruto, you don't have to put on a display for me." Iruka informed him, quietly. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and Naruto flinched.

"Sensei, I--."

"I've just decided!" Iruka declared suddenly. "I'm going to be getting a larger apartment soon. Why don't you move in with me?"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, staring at him as if he suddenly sprouted another head.

"It'll be fun." Iruka continued, his smile getting bigger. "So Naruto, you don't have to call me "sensei", anymore. Just call me Onii-chan!"

"Onii-chan?" Naruto repeated, softly. "It's a bad idea, sensei. You're an academy teacher and they won't approve of you—housing a demon."

"You're not a demon, Naruto." Iruka responded, sharply. "Now let Onii-chan help you clean up!"

"Sensei, please understand!" Naruto whispered. He looked up and met his eyes with his own. With all the masks, stripped, Naruto looked older and wiser than his age. "Please understand my position."

"Naruto-." Iruka blinked in astonishment.

"Thank you for the ramen, sensei. Good night." With that, the blonde Genin entered into his apartment and gently closed the door behind him.

"Naruto!" Iruka called out as he tried once again to convince the boy. But all he received was a silent answer. With a heavy heart, he turned and walked away. He didn't care what other people thought, Naruto wasn't a demon and he'll never be.

He'll prove them wrong.

He'll prove all of them wrong.

---

Once Naruto made sure Iruka was gone, he made his way through the mess and into his bedroom. There, he stripped out of his training clothes and put on a plain white t-shirt and black shorts. Then, peering cautiously out of his door, he exited his apartment and closed the door behind him.

Every night he went out for a jog.

---

TBC! Well..it had some…IruNaru in it…


	2. Solace

**Title:** Stolen Kisses

**Author:** Kisu

**Rating:** PG

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, KakaIru, KakaIta, GaiIru now, instead of GaiKaka

_A/N:_ Thanks for all the reviews! I was overwhelmed by all of them, so there is a lot of KakaIru fans out there eh? Thank you for the compliments, here are some responses.

Isolde1: thanks for proofreading lol! I type up chappies without proofreading, feel free to correct me anytime.

Gisela: I try writing my characters with their personalities…whoo wat a toughie.

Dark Mimiru-chan: Iruka will make a great…mother..hehe! =D

The La/=/er: All the pairings just add to the suspense! Yay!

Ruismii and Iceheart19: Don't worry it won't be IruNaru, I don't really go for teacher/student pairings! =P

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto does not belong to me…only to Kishimoto-sama!

**__**

**_Chapter 2: Solace_**

It had been a few days since Kakashi and Iruka had their little dispute in front of the children. No doubt the academy teacher was still a bit peeved and Kakashi was indulging in his guilt because his Jounin pride prevented him from going in search of the Chuunin and apologizing. So Kakashi decided he would apologize if Iruka came to visit again. Most definitely he would apologize.

Or so Kakashi thought.

"Watch where you're going, Naruto!" A shrill voice cut through the clearing.

Team 7 had just finished a bunch of missions for the day. They were tired, grumpy, and dirty from weeding gardens, running errands, cleaning gutters, and chasing after lost pets.

Right now, everyone was set on his or her edge. Sakura especially since she was just separated from beside her beloved Sasuke-kun.

"Ah, Gomen-nasai, Sakura-chan." Naruto responded, quietly.

All three of them stopped and stared in shock at the blonde Genin. But Naruto hadn't noticed that they had stopped and continued walking back to the village. With a slight frown, the silver haired shinobi walked toward Naruto. Come to think of it, today—Naruto hadn't been acting as cheerful and loud as he should have.

Something was definitely up.

Kakashi stopped in front of Naruto and Naruto proceeded to walk straight into him. Kakashi hid his concern as he reached out to steady the boy and Naruto looked up slowly.

"Eh? Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto blinked. Kakashi frowned and Sakura hurried forever.

"Naruto." She called out as Naruto slowly turned toward her. Sakura touched his forehead and drew away sharply. "Naruto, you have a fever."

"Fever?" Naruto repeated slowly as if he was uncomprehending what the pink haired girl was saying.

"Okay then." Kakashi grinned. "Let's go to the hospital." Naruto blinked and wrenched his hand free of Kakashi's grip.

"No." Naruto declared, angrily. "I'm fine."

"Naruto…you are clearly not fine." Sakura sighed. "Here, I'll take you."

"I can take care of myself, Sakura." Naruto replied with hostility. Sasuke blinked and looked up in surprise at the blonde.

"Now Naruto, Sakura was simply being nice." Kakashi said. "But we are a team so we should always look out after another."

"Our missions are complete." Naruto replied with a frown. "I just need to get home, I'll be fine."

"But Naruto, you have a really high fever." Sakura protested.

"Maybe you should listen, Dobe." Sasuke interjected. A silence stretched on after the stoic boy's statement and Kakashi and Sakura held their breaths for Naruto to explode.

"I can take care of myself. You guys just worry about yourselves." Naruto said, quietly. "I've always been alone and I like it that way. So stop bothering me!" With that, Naruto spun around and ran off.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as the blonde Genin disappeared through the village's gates. "Kakashi-sensei, should we go after him?"

"Iie. It's already been taken care of." Kakashi smiled. Sakura turned around.

"Where did Sasuke go?" Sakura asked.

---

Sasuke frowned as he followed Naruto through the village. He could spot the orange figure from miles away and Naruto wasn't walking straight. That stupid idiot didn't know how high his fever was. Sasuke's frown deepened as he saw Naruto stopped next to a tree and was leaning on it rather heavily. Then, the Genin unzipped his jacket and wrapped it loosely around his waist. As he walked closer, he realized Naruto was staring at something or someone with a sad look. It had been the saddest expression he had ever seen on the loud-mouthed ninja so of course, Sasuke became concerned.

"Nar-." He called out but stopped when Naruto turned and rush away. Sasuke spotted a man walking up the street and he arched an eyebrow. "Iruka-sensei?" Naruto wasn't running away from Iruka was he? Iruka was his most favorite person in the world. Why in the hell would Naruto run away from him?

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke looked up and blinked when he realized that Iruka had stopped in front of him. Iruka smiled warmly at him and a concerned look crossed his face. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke shrugged and offered no response. "Did you just get back from your missions?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"How is Naruto?" Iruka asked. Sasuke became suspicious, however his cool exterior didn't falter.

"Naruto is Naruto." Sasuke replied.

"That's good." Iruka said with some relief. "I haven't seen him in awhile…I hope it wasn't something I said…" He trailed off and a faraway look crossed his face. Sasuke chose this time to walk away.

"I'll tell him that you asked for him." Sasuke commented. Iruka scratched his head and grinned.

"Ah, thank you, Sasuke-kun." Then, the teacher watched fondly as the stoic boy walked away.

---

So maybe it _was_ something that Iruka had said. Sasuke thought to himself. A soft blush graced his face and he snorted with annoyance. Since when did he start worrying about the Dobe? Maybe it was because of the things he said back there.

It made Naruto almost like himself.

Because he needed no one and he only depended on himself.

Sasuke stopped in front of a door and knocked. After a few moments, Naruto answered it. His face was flushed and he was a little out of breath.

"Teme…" Naruto growled, half-heartedly. "What are you doing here?"

"I was told to check up on you." Sasuke lied. Naruto's eyes widened and he proceeded to slam the door shut but unfortunately, Sasuke stuck his foot in the crack of the door.

"I don't need anyone to check up on me!" Naruto yelled as he cursed Sasuke for his persistence. He swore that if he had shut the door, the Uchiha would just lay off. "Go away!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes and pushed the door open. To his surprise, the door easily wrenched out of Naruto's grip and the blonde looked stunned. Then his blue eyes glazed over and he fell forward.

"Dobe!" He gaped as he caught him before he hit the ground. Sasuke slowly brought his hand up to touch Naruto's forehead and he sighed. "Kami, you're an idiot." He muttered as he closed the door and proceeded to drag the unconscious blonde to his bed.

When Naruto was settled in, Sasuke went to get a cold wet cloth for Naruto's forehead. All the while, cursing at the inanimate objects littered on the floor and trying to avoid them.

---

After seeing Sakura safely home, Kakashi walked down the street with no destination in mind. Still, his mind was riddled with confusion as he debated whether to look for a particular Chuunin or not. So preoccupied with his thoughts, he didn't see the man that was stalking up behind him.

"Kakashi."

That voice raised goosebumps on his skin as he slowly turned around in hope that his ears were deceiving him. Alas, he wasn't so fortunate.

"Gai." Kakashi responded in a tone that would have made a particular Uchiha boy proud.

"Did you and your team just come back from a day's worth of missions?" Gai asked. "Ah youth! It is the turning point in their lives!"

"It is?" Kakashi stated as he tried to hide the irritation in his voice.

"Of course!" Gai responded, happily. Kakashi stared at the man as if he was crazy, which he probably was.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I have other matters to attend to." Kakashi waved as he turned around, only to almost collide into yet another person. "Iruka-sensei?"

The Chuunin blinked and took a step back, surprised at his closeness.

"Iruka-sensei!" Gai chimed in as he walked up to him.

"Ah, Gai-sensei." Iruka laughed nervously. The taller man slung his arm around Iruka's shoulders and crushed him to his side.

"How are the students, Iruka?" Gai laughed. "Any good pickings this time around?"

"All of them have their own strengths." Iruka replied as he tried to wriggle out from underneath Gai's arm.

"Hoho! Is that so?" Gai smiled, tightening hi shold on the Chuunin.

"Gai, let him go." Kakashi ordered when he realized the discomfort the Chuunin was experiencing.

"Oh? Kakashi are you jealous?" Gai said, slyly. "Jealous that you can't hold onto Iruka like this?"

"No." Came the reply. "It just seems like he doesn't like it." Gai made a thoughtful face and then chose to ignore his rival.

"Say Iruka! Have you eaten yet?" Gai asked.

"Uh…" Iruka began.

"Good. Let's go to Ichiraku's!" Gai beamed, proceeding in dragging the hesitant Chuunin toward the ramen stand.

"Hey…wait a minute." Iruka blinked as he tried to free himself from Gai's grasp. "I didn't say…"

A hand clamped down on to Gai's shoulder and he looked up with surprise. "Yo." Kakashi smiled, scarily. "I don't think he wants to go with you."

"Eh?" Gai frowned. Kakashi took this moment of distraction to grab Iruka's wrist. Then, he pulled Iruka toward him in one smooth movement. Iruka hit Kakashi's chest with a small thud and Kakashi's arm pulled him closer to him, protectively. Unconsciously, a pink tinge spread over the Chuunin's cheeks from the close contact.

Iruka looked up at Kakashi, and swallowed as the Jounin took an intimidating stance. He raised his arm and pointed a gloved finger at Gai. "You're a nuisance." Kakashi proclaimed. A sudden breeze made Kakashi's silver hair sway lightly in the wind, giving him an even more dramatic look.

"Kakashi-." Gai began, his head lowered to the ground. Suddenly, his head shot up and his eyes were bright with tears. "How cool of you!" Iruka dislodged himself from underneath Kakashi's arm and looked at Gai in surprise. "Protecting those you love with such bravery! That is why your are worthy to be my rival!" Gai's body shook with passion as he stood with his fists up in the air signaling a victory pose.

Slowly, Kakashi turned his head around to face Gai and they stared at the blank expression on his face. "Huh?" Kakashi managed.

"Wai! How hip of you, Kakashi!" Gai yelled. "Our feud is not over! Wait for my Iruka-sensei!" He blew him a kiss and Iruka swore it took the shape if a heart. With a strangled cry, Iruka launched himself behind the most protective barrier, Kakashi's body. The Jounin raised his hand and brushed the air as if he was to dissipate the blow-kiss, looking none too amused. With another fearsome speech of disappointment and youth, the lively man dressed in green disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"How tiring." Iruka sighed as he stood up and left Kakashi's cover. He rubbed his wrist absently and Kakashi quickly caught a hold of it.

"Gomen gomen. Did I hurt you?" He asked. Iruka blinked and tore his wrist away from the Jounin's clutches.

"It's fine." Iruka replied, testily. Kakashi frowned and his lips thinned into a line. Of course, you wouldn't notice because of the mask covering half of his face.

"Iruka..look…uh the other day." Kakashi began, uncomfortably.

"Yes?" The Chuunin's calm gaze slightly unnerved him and he coughed nervously.

"What I meant to say is-." He continued. "I had a bad day and to blow up at you like that—uh yeah."

"Was that an excuse?" Iruka asked, quietly. "Or was it an apology?"

"A little of both?" Kakashi admitted. Iruka tilted his head and thoughtfully tapped his chin with his finger.

"Have you thought of an answer to my question?" Iruka said, finally.

"A little." Kakashi blinked with surprise.

"Well?" The Chuunin's eyebrow rose with interst.

"A Jounin teaches Genins and a Chuunin teaches Academy students." Kakashi said, quickly.

"Not all Jounins and Chuunins are instructors, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka sighed. "That wasn't the answer I was looking for." The younger man abruptly turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Kakashi called out, frustrated that his apology didn't work. Or…it was at least an attempt at an apology. "Uh--."

"I don't like you, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka told him quietly as he stopped with his back facing toward the Jounin. "But since you are Naruto's team leader, I must respect you. After you give me the answer I want, I'll consider your apology." Then, Iruka continued to walk away leaving Kakashi, speechless at the last words that the Chuunin had left him with.

Kakashi closed his eye and he turned to walk away.

"Sou ka…" He murmured, softly.

---

A damp wet cloth dropped into a basin of water and hands reached in to wring the water out. Sasuke folded the cloth in half and placed it on top of Naruto's forehead. Then, he sat down on the edge of Naruto's mattress and watched the boy's flushed face. If this kept up, Naruto will have to be admitted to the hospital.

He watched as Naruto moved slightly and his eyelashes fluttered as they opened.

"Naruto." He said, seriously. "You have to go to the hospital." The boy's blue eyes widened and he gripped his hand, quickly.

"No." Naruto whispered. "No, hospitals."

"What are you afraid, Dobe?" Sasuke asked, hiding the concern from his voice. The boy's expression faltered and his eyes glazed over.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Liar." Sasuke responded. "You've been in the hospital before." Naruto shivered and turned to curl into a ball, the cloth on his head falling to the side of the bed. Sasuke picked up the cloth and rinsed it out again in the basin.

"You can go, Sasuke." Naruto told him, quietly. "I know you don't want to be here." Sasuke's eyes widened before he calmly sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Who said that?" Came the soft reply. A pale hand reached out to run its fingers through Naruto's soft golden locks. Naruto turned quickly and shut his eyes as the world spun.

Sasuke took the chance to push Naruto back onto his back and replaced the cold cloth on his forehead. With his eyes closed, he felt the racing of his heartbeat and his body temp became higher. It's the fever. Naruto convinced himself as his heartbeat slowly calmed down.

"Sasuke." He whispered, as he felt the darkness bearing down onto his consciousness.

"Hm."

"Don't leave me."

"I won't."

---

TBC! Iruka is a little mean in this chapter! But I don't like fics where he is depicted as a "pansy" or so to speak…because I just don't see him in that way! So, I've decided on GaiIru, whooo it spices things up a little! Thanks for reading!


	3. Birthdays

**Title:** Stolen Kisses

**Author:** Kisu

**Rating:** PG

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, KakaIru, KakaIta, GaiIru

A/N: Wheee! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this! Everyone is giving me compliments on Iruka's portrayal in this story! beams

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me…TT

**_Chapter 3: Birthdays_**

Iruka always worried about his students, no matter who they were or whether they had graduated, his students would always be his students. No matter what others told him and especially this someone else being a certain man that was like a thorn in his side. He gasped out loud as he realized that he had written that certain man's name on one of the homework assignments he had been grading. A flush swept over the brunette's face, as he quickly erased "Kakashi" off of the white paper. Fuming slightly, he took a deep breath and exhaled before refocusing on his task

But soon he found his mind trailing off into other thoughts. Mostly they were worries on Naruto. He hadn't seen that boy since he had asked him to move in with him and was quietly rejected. Even though Naruto had explained his reasons to him, Iruka still felt saddened by the turn of events. Living alone was lonely and he was sure Naruto was equally lonely. Quickly, he finished grading the few homework assignments that was left and turned in for the night.

As he drifted off into slumber, he decided to pay Team 7 a visit tomorrow.

Yes, indeed.

---

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. Not a cloud was in sight and the blue skies above were high and clear. Iruka rushed through his morning activities. He woke up, brushed his teeth and ate breakfast. Got dressed and arrived early to the academy, taught the children and later bid them farewell. Then, he closed and locked the doors proceeding to find Team 7. Indeed they were on another mission, to find the Lord of the Fire Country's wife's cat.

Sakura had the cat held securely in her arms as the two walked out from the bushes because there was no way Sasuke would hold it. They were dirty, grumpy, and tired from chasing the stupid cat all day. The fat cat mewed pitifully in Sakura's arms and Sasuke shot it a glare. Stupid thing.

"Well done!" Kakashi exclaimed as he dropped down from the tree, his hand casually slipping his most favorite book in the world back into his pocket.

Sakura glared at him.

Sasuke glared at him.

Iruka glared at him.

Kakashi blinked.

"Iruka?" He greeted the Chuunin and the man sighed as the glare slowly disappeared from his face and was replaced with a smile.

"Another mission completed?" Iruka asked. "Ah…those Genin missions were always a bore. But you'll pass the Chuunin exams next time!" Sakura sighed and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

The cat mewed.

"Are you looking for Naruto?" Kakashi finally asked, knowing very well what the answer would be.

"Yes." Iruka replied, turning to the Jounin.

"He didn't come on the mission today." Kakashi replied. "So he's not here."

"Why not?" Iruka asked, puzzled.

"He's sick." Sasuke informed him in his bored tone.

"NANI?" Iruka gasped, in shock. The cat started at the sound of Iruka's yell and quickly jumped out of Sakura's arms. Sasuke unmercifully grabbed it by the tail and held it upside down back to Sakura. She took it wordlessly, smoothing down its fur in attempts to calm it down. Inner Sakura was ready to toss it in the nearest body of water.

"Sasuke-kun's is right, Iruka-sensei." Sakura spoke up. "Naruto had a fever yesterday afternoon. So he's probably still in bed today."

"I'll go see him!" Iruka announced as he turned around and prepared to rush off. But Kakashi quickly took a hold of the younger man's vest with a gloved hand and smiled at the Chuunin.

"We'll all go see him." Kakashi told him. "But first we have to deliver the cat."

"You guys can do that while I run some errands." Iruka replied, itching to tear the Jounin's grip away.

"Sasuke and Sakura will help you carry stuff." Kakashi grinned. The two Genins shot their instructor an angry glare and Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"What about you?" She demanded.

"It's good training for you." Kakashi beamed. Iruka sighed and agreed. So off they trekked to the Lord of the Fire Country's house to give his cherished wife, her precious fat cat.

---

Much to their dismay, Iruka had many stops along the way to Naruto's apartment. Kakashi trailed after Iruka while reading the newest volume of Icha Icha Paradise. Sasuke and Sakura glared daggers at the back of the Jounin as they meekly walked after him. Both held a bag in each of their hands filled with fresh meat and vegetables. They all waited as Iruka paid for the last item, leeks.

"What no ramen?" Kakashi joked as they finally made their way to Naruto's apartment.

"Not if he's sick." Iruka declared with a slight frown. "Ramen isn't very nutritious, you know. I'll cook dinner for all of you guys, we'll entertain Naruto tonight."

"Er…" Sakura began. "My mother…"

"I already asked her." Iruka winked as they stopped in front of Naruto's door. "She told me you couldn't come home too late."

"Ah." Sakura blinked. Iruka knocked on the door three times and they waited. The door swung open slowly and Naruto stared out at them, wearing pajamas. He rubbed his eyes and blinked when he realized they were standing there and quickly made a move to shut the door. Sasuke stuck his foot in the way and lightly kicked the door open, walking straight into Naruto's apartment. The blonde blinked and rushed after him with a slight scowl on his face.

With a shrug, Kakashi walked in followed by Iruka and Sakura. At first they were amazed, the apartment was clean and spotless.

"Put the bags down on the counter, Sakura." Iruka called out as he made his way toward the kitchen. They found that Sasuke had already placed his bag on the counter and was currently off somewhere.

---

"Sasuke, you bastard." Naruto hissed as he walked into his bedroom. "How dare you walk straight into my apartment like that!" Sasuke turned around and stared at Naruto with his same bored look.

"Dobe, they wanted to visit you." Sasuke replied. "You're not going to let them?"

"I don't want to see them." Naruto shot back. He flopped down onto his bed and Sasuke crossed his arms, watched as the boy buried his face into his pillow. With quick strides, he leaned over the bed and touched Naruto's forehead. Not expecting the sudden contact, Naruto jumped and fell off the bed. Sasuke watched him in amusement.

"You still have a fever." He implied as if it wasn't obvious.

"Yeah, it came back while I was cleaning." Naruto frowned as he stood up.

"Cleaning?" Sasuke repeated, staring at the boy as if he had grown another head. Naruto nodded. "You didn't want to see Iruka, did you?" Receiving silence as the answer, Sasuke smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Teme!" Naruto growled as Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "Sasuke--." Naruto sat back down on to the bed and twiddled his thumbs. "He asked me to move in with him but I said no. It's because that he's someone that needs to maintain a reputation and having me around is not good."

"So that's why you ran away from him?" Sasuke stated. Naruto glared at him.

"I didn't run away from him." Naruto yelled. "Well anyways, I shouldn't have told you! You wouldn't understand!"

"What do you mean that Iruka-sensei needs to maintain his reputation, Naruto?"

They both turned to look at the figure at the door.

"Sakura?"

---

Kakashi leaned on the counter and watched as Iruka began to chop up vegetables for sukiyaki. The Jounin's happy arch of his visible eye, made Iruka kind of nervous.

"Iruka, I didn't know you could cook!" Kakashi stated, happily. The Chuunin gave him a slight glare and checked the soup on the stove.

"Of course. Don't you, Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka asked as he adjusted the temperature. Kakashi shrugged.

"On missions, I just roasted everything over fires. Or I'll grab something to eat in the villages." He replied.

"Oh I see." Iruka said as he chopped up the remaining vegetables. The knife slipped and he winced. "Itai." Kakashi was next to him in a flash. Iruka stared as the Jounin examined his finger with a cryptic eye and sighed softly.

"Just a cut, I thought you lost a finger or something." Kakashi grinned. Iruka glared at him and pulled his hand away. He walked over to the far kitchen drawer and withdrew a first aid kit. "You sure know your way around."

"I'm the one who usually treats Naruto's wounds and sometimes I cook for him." Iruka explained as he fastened a band-aid to his finger. "Hm, Naruto's leek porridge is done. Could you get him, Kakashi?"

"Gladly." The Jounin said as he sauntered out of the kitchen.

---

"Naruto?"

Two pairs of eyes trained on him and Naruto tensed visibly. His throat felt dry and he quickly broke their stares and concentrated on his hands. Suddenly, his fingers looked so interesting.

"It's nothing." Naruto replied. "Don't worry about it." Sakura looked around the room, noting that there was only a couple pictures along the dresser. But none of them had a picture of anyone who resembled Naruto.

"Come to think of it, Naruto." Sakura began. "We didn't see any pictures of your parents."

"I never knew them. They died on the day I was born." Naruto replied, a hint of anger in his voice. Sasuke blinked and Sakura blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry." Sakura murmured.

"Don't be." Naruto laughed.

"Say, Naruto. When is your birthday?" Sakura asked. Sasuke seemed very interested and Naruto paled slightly. He kept his eyes trained on his hands and watched the knuckles turned white from being clenched so tightly.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto responded. Sakura opened her mouth to object when Kakashi walked into the room.

"Your leek porridge is ready." He announced. Naruto looked up at his savior and groaned.

"Again?" Naruto mumbled. "Ugh, he always makes it when he comes over." The blonde hopped off the bed and walked out the door.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, when is Naruto's birthday?" Sakura asked their teacher. Kakashi smiled and patted her on the head.

"Who knows?" He stated as he walked out the door.

"Hey! Wait!" Sakura yelled, running after him.

"He knows." Sasuke frowned, glaring at the retreating back of the Jounin.

---

"Iruka-sensei."

Iruka perked up as he stirred the miso soup and his eyes landed on the sullen boy next to him. With a giant smile, he dished out a bowl of rice soup with leek and placed it in front of him. "It's Oniichan, Naruto." He reminded him. "I'm glad you're feeling better. I thought you never get sick."

"Yeah, it was a surprise for me too." Naruto said as he stared at the porridge. Deciding to humor him, Naruto closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Itadakimasu!" With that he spooned up some porridge before blowing on it and putting it in his mouth. Iruka looked extremely pleased as he turned off the stove and set things out for sukiyaki.

"Sensei!" Sakura yelled as the trio entered the kitchen. "You know don't you?" Kakashi hummed and Iruka shot them a questioning glare.

"Know what?" He asked.

"Naruto's birthday." Sakura said in exasperation. "Iruka-sensei! I'm sure you know."

"I-." Iruka blinked as Naruto banged his fist on the counter.

"Sakura-chan, don't worry about it." Naruto stated as he stood up. "I feel kind of dizzy, I'm going to lie down." He walked out of the kitchen and Sasuke followed after him, silently.

"Dobe, the fever is making you light-headed."

"Don't you think I know that, Sasuke-bastard?"

Iruka laughed nervously. "Sakura, help me bring these out." Iruka said, gently as he gave the stunned Sakura some chopsticks. She nodded and walked out of the kitchen. "Well what are you going to do with this situation, Jounin instructor Hatake Kakashi?" Iruka asked, quietly as he slipped out the door.

Kakashi sighed as followed him.

What was he going do, indeed?

---

TBC! This has more SasuNaru interaction than KakaIru but, I'll write more on KakaIru in the next chapter!


	4. Heart to Heart

**Title:** Stolen Kisses

**Author:** Kisu

**Rating:** PG

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, KakaIru

A/N: I find this fic to be very hard to write…only because I'm not a big KakaIru fan! I like them together….but..I can't picture it! ARGH! Well…if anyone would like to help me out with questions/comments/ideas/flames…please do so! I will luv you to death! 3

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

**_Chapter 4: Heart to Heart_**

An overly friendly hand patted his shoulder and Iruka felt a sense of foreboding behind him. Slowly, he turned and scowled. Kakashi waved at him, smiling brightly from beneath his mask.

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka greeted the Jounin.

"Iruka." Kakashi beamed. "There is something wrong with your student."

"Which one?" Iruka blinked. "Konohamaru?"

"Oh, sorry." Kakashi laughed. "I mean your graduated student."

"Graduated?" Iruka sighed. "Kakashi, I have many graduated students."

"One that you're the closest with?" Kakashi continued. "With blonde spiky hair and blue eyes. Troublemaker? Delinquent?"

"Naruto is not a delinquent!" Iruka said, defensively. "He's very sweet and considerate and just misunderstood."

"Kidding. Kidding." Kakashi grinned. "You're so cute when you're mad."

Iruka stared at him as if he had grown another head. Then a pink tint spread across his cheekbones and over the scar on the bridge of his nose.

"C-Cute?" Iruka gasped in horror.

"You're cute when you blush too." Kakashi laughed, patting his head. Iruka growled and took a step away from the crazy man.

"What did you want to tell me about Naruto?" Iruka asked quickly. Instantly, the silver haired Jounin sobered up and he regarded the academy teacher seriously.

"There is something wrong with him." Kakashi repeated.

"I know that!" Iruka frowned. "You told me that already."

"No, I mean that he's acting strange." Kakashi said, quietly. "He's been real quiet after the situation of his birthday came up. Sakura never stopped pestering him about the date. Even Sasuke is a little curious."

"So what is the harm in telling them?" Iruka asked. "Maybe they won't think much of it."

"Not many children were born on that day." Kakashi reminded him. "In fact, Naruto is the only one in Konoha that was born on that day." Iruka frowned.

"But it's sudden…" Iruka murmured. "Naruto took the news well surprisingly, after he found out he was the Kyuubi's vessel."

Kakashi nodded in agreement before crossing his arms.

"I just noticed something, Iruka." Kakashi said, thoughtfully. Iruka turned toward him and the Jounin wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "We're having a decent conversation!"

"Baka." Iruka sighed.

---

"Why am I here again?" Naruto asked, glancing from one man to another. Iruka laughed nervously and scratched his head.

"No reason. I just thought you wanted some ramen after getting better." Iruka said. He glanced over at Kakashi who was miraculously walking and reading his trashy novel at the same time. "Kakashi-sensei! Put that away!"

"Hm?" Kakashi peered at him over the rim of the book before sticking his nose back into it.

"Ramen?" Naruto gasped excitedly. "All right!"

Iruka couldn't help but smile as the blonde's spirits seemed to brighten up, but he was still concerned with the dark rings underneath Naruto's eyes. The blonde looked very tired.

"Naruto, have you been getting enough sleep?" He asked as they sat down in the Ichiraku ramen booth. Naruto shook his head and yawned. "Not really…seafood ramen please!" They placed their orders and Iruka watched as Naruto happily dug in.

On the other side, Kakashi was also watching Naruto. His bowl was empty of its contents right after the few seconds it was on the table. Iruka shook his head as he took a bite of his ramen and curiously noted that Naruto was getting ready to fall asleep while eating.

After Naruto finished his bowl, he pushed it aside and pillowed his face in his arms. Then, he immediately fell fast asleep.

"We should take him home." Kakashi said, standing up and sliding his book into its proper pocket.

"My apartment, it's not far from here." Iruka told him with a nod. Kakashi hefted Naruto over a shoulder and they proceeded to walk out of the ramen booth after paying the bill.

---

They made it to Iruka's new apartment quickly. Iruka unlocked the door and ushered them in. Kakashi placed Naruto onto the bed that would be his, after he moved in with Iruka. But…things were complicated and Naruto didn't want to move in any time soon.

"Thanks for bringing him here." Iruka smiled, lightly at Kakashi. Kakashi nodded and glanced at the sleeping blonde before gazing back at Iruka.

"What?" Iruka frowned.

"You have something on your face." Kakashi said as he took a step closer.

"Where?" Iruka gasped.

"Here." Then, Kakashi leaned forward and kissed him softly with fabric-covered lips. The rough material of the mask he wore brushed against his lips, leaving an odd sensation. "You make a great mother."

Then, the Jounin disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving a speechless Iruka.

His hand reached up and he touched his lips hesitantly. Then he turned to look at Naruto, smiling as the boy stirred in his sleep.

"Thief." Iruka whispered, trying to ignore the strange stirrings within his chest.

Kakashi had stolen his first kiss.

---

_Monster._

_Demon._

_Those words wrapped around him like ropes, bounding him tighter and tighter so it became harder and harder to breathe._

_"No." He whispered, clawing at the invisible hands that were strangling him. "No. No!"_

_You don't deserve to live._

_Die._

_Die and everyone will be happy._

_His eyes widened as his chest erupted into deadly pain. He looked down to see a kunai protruding from his heart. His source of life, slowly trickling down the stained blade and soaked into his shirt._

_"Who…?" He began before slowly looking up at the person who stood in front of him. "No!"_

---

Naruto shot up, breathing heavily. He looked around the room and with a start; he realized that his surroundings were different. He didn't know this place, but he was in a room. With clean white walls and soft peach carpet.

He slowly drew his arm across his brow, taking away the sheen of sweat on his forehead.

"Where am I?" He asked, himself as he looked around. Then, remembering his dream, he slowly placed a hand over his heart and was reassured by the soft beating. "I'm not dead." He reassured himself. "I'm not dead."

He raked a hand through his damp blonde locks and let out a breath of relief.

It had seemed so real, but it was just a dream. Nothing was covered in blood.

He wasn't covered in blood.

"Naruto?"

He jumped and turned quickly at the sound of the voice.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked, staring at the figure in disbelief. Iruka frowned for a second at the formal title that Naruto still used. Then, he walked over to him and smiled.

"If you decide to move in with me, this will be your room." He told him. Naruto looked around with amazement.

"This?" He breathed as he looked around the big room with its clean white walls.

"Even if you don't decide to…" Iruka murmured softly as he patted his head. "It will still be reserved for you, whenever you are ready."

"Iruka-sensei…" Naruto whispered with sorrowful eyes. "Why are you so nice to me? Even when I'm…I'm a de-."

"Naruto." Iruka interrupted, sharply. "Don't ever say that word in front of me."

"Ah?" Naruto blinked.

"Because you are Naruto. A very considerate and nice boy." Iruka said.

_Considerate? Nice?_ Naruto frowned. _He was never considerate or nice_.

"And years from now…people will learn to respect you. Because you will become the Hokage, right?" Iruka grinned. "You will prove us all wrong."

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto beamed. "Hai! I will be the next Hokage!"

"That's right. Now wash up, I have breakfast ready." Iruka said.

"Ne…Iruka-niichan."

"Huh?" Iruka swung around, eyes wide with surprise.

"C-Can I move in with you?" Naruto whispered, blue eyes shyly on the floor.

"Of course!" Iruka yelled in delight. "We'll move you in today!"

Naruto laughed.

---

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura groaned as she stood up and rubbed her aching back. "Why do we have to help that Baka move in?"

"Good exercise." The Jounin responded from his perch in a nearby tree.

"Sakura-chan! I'll get that for you!" Naruto cried cheerfully as he ran over to them. Unfortunately, he tripped and crashed into Sasuke.

Cups of ramen spilled everywhere.

Sakura gasped and Kakashi looked up from his book.

"Dobe." Sasuke said, threateningly as he rubbed his head.

"My ramen!" Naruto wailed. "Sasuke you bastard, look what you did!"

"I did?" Sasuke blinked in shock. "What do you mean, _I did_?"

"Now, now children." Kakashi lectured. "Play nice."

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled, angrily. Kakashi shrugged and turned the page.

"It wasn't Sasuke-kun's fault, Naruto!" Sakura said, walking over to them. She started to randomly throw the scattered cups back in the box and Naruto sniffled. "You're just clumsy."

"But they were my most prized possessions." He said, sadly. They stared at him in shock.

"Are you serious?" Sakura gaped. "What's wrong with you? They are cups of instant noodles!"

"Yeah…but-." Naruto sighed.

"All right." Sasuke commented in his monotone. He began helping Sakura pick up the ramen cups and brushed past Naruto.

"I'm sorry."

"Eh?" Naruto turned around and stared in shock as Sasuke walked past him to pick up the rest of the cups. "Sasuke, you-."

"Naruto! Come here and help me pack your scrolls." Iruka called.

"Hai!" Naruto ran off with a bright smile on his face, clearly forgetting what Sasuke had said to him.

Sakura sighed and drew her arm across her brow.

"That Naruto." She smiled, softly.

"Hn." Sasuke stated as he stared after the retreating blonde.

"Hm? This is getting interesting." Kakashi chuckled as he observed the stoic boy. Then he raised 'Icha Icha Paradise' to cover his face.

---

After moving Naruto's things in and helping him unpack, Sakura went home to dinner. Sasuke stuck around for a bit, until he decided that he needed a shower and left with a wave of his hand. Then, Naruto had gone to bed after a bath.

Thus leaving Kakashi and Iruka in the kitchen for some coffee.

Kakashi liked his coffee black.

Iruka liked his coffee, slightly sweet and with milk.

"Tiring day." Kakashi spoke up after a moment of silence.

"Mm." Iruka responded as he peered into his mug. A few strands of his brown hair had escaped his ponytail and were hanging in soft wisps around his face. He had a happy and content expression on as he stirred his coffee absently.

"Iruka." Kakashi said. Iruka looked up with a questioning look then he gasped.

Kakashi slowly set his mug down and drew up his hitai-ate, so his covered Sharingan eye was visible to him. Iruka stared as the man slowly drew down his mask, revealing his hidden features that many had wanted to take a glimpse at.

Kakashi was very handsome.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Iruka began but was cut off as the Jounin leaned forward and pressed his lips against his.

His lips were soft, compared to the cloth-covered lips that he had experience yesterday. When he finally drew away, Iruka was breathless and at a loss of words. His mind was swimming with questions. "Kakashi, why-?"

But the Jounin cut him off once again by placing his fingers on his lips and standing up. A serious expression was on the man's face as he looked around the room.

A muffled cry from Naruto's room sent the both of them running.

Kakashi slammed open the door and stared in shock.

"I knew it was you." Kakashi said, narrowing his eyes.

"Naruto! Are you all right?" Iruka asked in concern.

Standing in the darkness was none other but the prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, Itachi.

The man observed them calmly through dark eyes, in taking their presence and Kakashi's unveiled face. He had an arm around Naruto so he couldn't get away and a hand on the blonde's mouth.

"Hatake Kakashi." He whispered.

---

TBC! Whoo Itachi! 3 I'm thinking of representing ItaNaru and KakaIta…so what do you guys think? XD


	5. Memory

**Title:** Stolen Kisses

**Author:** Kisu

**Rating:** PG, shounen-ai

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, KakaIru, one-sided KakaIta

A/N: Had to throw in some KakaIta (pen id: teckno) for their ANBU days! Wh0oT. Sorry for not updating in so long…I'm dead set in trying to finish my other fics. Reviews will be at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

Warnings: A bit of a spoiler from manga but not much…chapter…225?

_**Chapter 5: Memory**_

"Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto's eyes widened in realization and Kakashi slowly drew his mask back up and over the half of his face. Iruka glanced from Itachi to Kakashi worriedly and frowned as Itachi's grip on Naruto tightened.

"Uchiha Itachi." Kakashi spoke up. His visible eye had a glint in it that made Iruka suspect that the two knew each other from before.

"Uchiha." Iruka repeated absently before his eyes widened. "Are you Sasuke's older brother?"

"You should know that Itachi and Sasuke are the only Uchihas that survived the massacre." Kakashi said, quietly. "And standing before you is the man who killed them all."

"You killed your own family?" Iruka gasped. He had heard stories of the prodigy from the former academy teacher. Itachi had graduated from the academy at age 7, became a Chuunin at age 9, and became ANBU at age 13.

"Don't speak like you know anything about us." Itachi spoke up. He was a very introverted man and Kakashi was surprised that he even acknowledged Iruka's question. "Both of us have pasts that do that involve you, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka frowned as he straightened. He quickly glanced at Naruto and noticed the glazed look on his face. He had heard everything.

"Itachi, this doesn't concern Iruka or Naruto. Let him go." Kakashi said, stepping forward. Itachi slowly turned to look at him, his crimson red eyes watching him silently.

"No sudden moves, Hatake-san." Itachi murmured. "I'm surprised that you have forgotten what happened in the past. Perhaps you have forgotten me."

"Times change Itachi." Kakashi growled. "People change."

"Time always changes people, but knowledge is our greatest enemy." Itachi smirked. "However, you will always stay the same, right?" Itachi chuckled softly. "Does the teacher know about your past? Are you ever going to tell him?"

"What is he talking about, Kakashi?" Iruka asked, curiously.

"Shut up, Itachi." Kakashi snapped. "Don't bring up things that don't concern other people."

"But it does concern him." Itachi smiled. "Oh well. I'm getting bored of this place. Think fast, Kakashi."

Before the Jounin could comprehend what Itachi was saying, the Missing-nin had already flung out several kunais. Each of them tagged with explosion notes and aimed at Iruka.

He whipped his head around, just in time to see Iruka quickly step backwards and Itachi delivered a blow to Naruto's stomach, rendering him unconscious. The kunais landed on the floor and filled the room with smoke as the explosion tags detonated. Kakashi dove forward just in time to see Itachi jump out of the window and up onto the rooftops. Kakashi prepared to jump out after Itachi but paused when he heard Iruka's choked cry.

"Iruka. Are you all right?" Kakashi asked, stepping backwards to look at the academy teacher.

"He's…fast." Iruka managed before falling face forward onto the floor. Protruding from his back was several kunai that a bunshin had delivered to Iruka when Kakashi was occupied.

"Iruka!" Kakashi yelled, rushing toward him. Now he understood what Itachi had meant.

_"The teacher or your student?"_

"Help Naruto." Iruka groaned, as he strained to get up on his hands.

"Itachi will be long gone by now." Kakashi replied. "We have to get you to the hospital first."

"But…Naruto." Iruka protested as Kakashi lifted him up in his arms.

"He'll be fine." Kakashi said, calmly. Iruka gazed at him searchingly, before drifting into unconsciousness. If only Kakashi felt the same confidence he had in his voice, everything would be fine.

_Naruto._

_

* * *

_

A chill entered the room and Sasuke bolted up in bed. His eyes scanned the darkness warily before pausing at the open window. The curtains billowed softly as a cold draft entered the room. Slowly, he pulled back the covers and swung his feet down.

He hadn't left the window open.

Walking over to it, he carefully slid it shut, pausing to stare out of the glass pane window. The moon was round tonight with a slight red tint to it.

His grip tightened on the windowsill.

Akatsuki.

He will avenge his family and kill Itachi.

As if answering his thoughts, a dark blur flew past his window and he slammed the window up. His hands quickly grabbed his spare kunai from the bedside table and he lunged out the window. Whoever it was, they were fast. His eyes slowly changed into crimson red and he ran faster, directing chakra to the balls of his feet.

The figure glanced over its shoulder and dropped off a building.

Sasuke frowned and stopped. He peered over the side of the building to see nothing but the ground. Then he sensed it.

Sasuke spun around and glared at the cloaked man. His eyes widened as he recognized the soft billowing red clouds that decorated the black cloak.

He stepped forward, opening his eyes that mirrored his own. But this man had the complete sharingan.

"You!" Sasuke spat.

"You shouldn't be out running around at night, Sasuke." Itachi murmured. "Or you might catch a cold."

"Shut up! You don't care the shit about me!" Sasuke snapped. Itachi regarded him calmly as he stood motionless in his spot. The moon was high above him, it's red tint becoming increasingly darker.

"I don't have time to play with you, Sasuke." Itachi replied. "I have something to do right now." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He growled. Itachi smiled before disappearing and reappearing next to him.

"Do you hate me enough?" He asked, softly. Sasuke tensed and lashed out as he turned around. Itachi glided gracefully out of his reach. Sasuke growled and ran forward, his kunai positioned so he could easily slice at Itachi.

"You're faster than last time, little brother." Itachi commented as he easily evaded Sasuke's advances. But in the next instant, the added weight that he had with him altered his balance, and he stepped back unevenly with his right foot.

This gave Sasuke the chance to slice at Itachi's throat and Itachi quickly sidestepped, opening his cloak to reach out and slam his hand into Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke grunted as his hold on the kunai loosened and it fell out of his hand and onto the ground. Itachi then, delivered a hard kick into Sasuke's side that sent him sliding back.

Sasuke caught himself and held his numb hand with his other hand. He narrowed his eyes angrily.

"What are you doing with him?" He yelled, angrily. Itachi looked down to see that Naruto's head was visible from inside his cloak.

"You've seen too much." Itachi spoke up after a moment of silence. Sasuke drew in his breath sharply as his surroundings faded from view. "For the next 48 hrs, you will suffer from intense guilt of a memory you have forgotten."

"What?" Sasuke gasped as his body failed to properly respond.

"This is the power of a complete sharingan, little brother. Remember that." Then, Itachi faded from view and Sasuke was left alone to envision a scene that he had long forgotten.

* * *

_The sky was clear with only a few wisps of clouds floating in a field of endless blue. Sasuke stood, unable to move from his spot as he watched a younger version of himself standing by the river's edge. A boy, with golden hair and eyes that matched the sky peered out from behind a tree at the little Sasuke._

_"Uhm…" Naruto murmured as he shifted his feet. Sasuke turned around and walked past him as if he wasn't there. Naruto turned and gazed after the dark haired boy, with the saddest blue eyes he had ever seen. "How come you don't play with me anymore, Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke continued walking, eyes straight in front of him._

_"Sasuke!" Naruto ran toward him. "Sasuke, why won't you talk to me anymore?"_

_The dark haired boy stopped in his tracks before lashing out at the blonde boy. Naruto fell to the ground with a cry of pain._

_"Don't ever come near me again." Sasuke told him. "We were never friends."_

_"But why?" Naruto whispered._

_"My father told me that I can't be friends with a demon like you." Sasuke said, as Naruto's eyes widened in horror. "I must become stronger than Itachi!"_

_"But Sasuke, you said that you didn't care-."_

_"Something happened last night." Sasuke cut in, sharply. "I must become strong and kill my brother."_

_"Sasuke!" Naruto launched upwards from the ground and grabbed onto his arm. "Sasuke, what happened?" Sasuke swiftly drew a kunai from his side pouch and sliced it across the knuckles of Naruto's hand._

_"To become strong, I must kill my best friend." Sasuke whispered. "Are you ready to die, Naruto?"_

_Naruto clutched his hand, staring at him in fear. The blood of his cut trickled between his fingers and fell to the ground in small drops of red._

He took a step forward, face void of all emotion and Naruto turned and fled. Tears clouded in his bright blue eyes.

Now he at 15 years of age stared at the scene before him, his heart pounded in his chest. It wasn't fear he was feeling, it didn't give him that cold sensation that numbed his body. But he felt warm, and his heart seemed to want to burst out of his chest. But the warmness behind his eyes was the most unbearable part of all, and for the first time in many years, he wanted to cry.

The scene before him seemed to rewind and repeat all over and Sasuke stood there, unable to look away, and unable to move.

* * *

Iruka woke up to a strikingly white room. It had been years since he woke up in the hospital. The last time was when Mizuki had tried to trick Naruto in giving him the forbidden scroll. 

"You're awake." A familiar warm voice made him turn over to the side and stared as the Copy-nin himself watched him happily. A book lay open in his lap and Iruka frowned a bit when he saw the title.

Another trashy romance novel?

"What are you doing here?" Iruka blurted out. Kakashi raised his single eyebrow in surprise. Iruka coughed and cleared his throat of its dryness. Then, accepted the glass of water held out for him. "Thank you."

"No problem." Kakashi grinned as he sat back down in his chair. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Iruka replied when another thought occurred to him. How had he gotten here in the first place? His eyes roamed the room again and he stared dumbly at the single yellow daffodil that stood in a face next to the window. Yellow like…

"Naruto!" Iruka cried out in horror. He turned to Kakashi and grabbed his vest. "Where is he? Did you get him back? Is he okay?"

"Relax, I've already gone after them." Kakashi smiled. "But I'm glad you're awake now."

"Huh?" Iruka blinked as Kakashi quickly leaned over and placed a cloth covered kiss on his cheek. Then the bunshin dissolved in a poof of smoke.

Iruka was left staring at the spot where the clone once sat, hand reaching up to touch his cheek. His face burned red in embarrassment.

"Kakashi! The hospital is no place for such vulgar things!" Iruka yelled. "I'll get you when you return!"

* * *

And all the miles away while our wonderful ninja sat in a tree, he sneezed. 

"Eh?" His eye blinked blearily. "I think Iruka is talking about me." He ran a gloved hand across his nose and peered out of the green foliage from his stakeout. It hadn't been hard to follow Itachi after he had come across an unconscious Sasuke. After he had Genma take him to the hospital, he had quickly followed Itachi's trail.

Maybe it was his imagination but Itachi hadn't concealed his trail at all. It seemed like the missing-nin knew he was going to come after him. Or at least, he wanted Kakashi to follow him.

A soft wind stirred the leaves in the tree he was sitting in and Kakashi frowned. This breeze was unlike the others, because this one chilled him to the bone.

"Have you been waiting long?" A voice came right next to his ear. Kakashi jerked and was caught off-balance from his perch. A hand quickly clamped onto his arm as he tripped over the branch and began to fall.

Uchiha Itachi knelt on the branch, watching him with speculating crimson red eyes. "Did I surprise you?" He asked in amusement.

"Itachi." Kakashi breathed. He caught his breath and frowned. "Where is Naruto?"

"Sleeping." Itachi replied with a shrug. "Don't worry he'll be cared for. Better than how your village treats him."

"Konohagakure was once your village too." Kakashi frowned. His arm had begun to ache.

"But not anymore." Itachi replied as his grip loosened. Kakashi slipped and Itachi's hand slid up, grabbing a hold of his wrist. "Akatsuki is an organization that collects powerful objects. Beautiful objects. Naruto-kun fits right in with us."

"You're not taking Naruto!" Kakashi growled. "He is my subordinate!" Itachi's eyes slowly returned to its coal-black and he released Kakashi's wrist. Being a highly skilled shinobi, Kakashi made an aerial flip in the air before landing lightly onto the ground. Itachi landed soundlessly next to him and looked up expectantly.

"Your subordinate?" Itachi smiled lightly. "Did you ever think of him as your subordinate?"

"Of course." Kakashi replied, indignantly. Itachi smiled and stepped closer. Slowly, he placed a hand on the Jounin's broad chest.

"I could easily rip your heart out while it's still beating." Itachi murmured as he took another step closer. Slowly he placed his head on his chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of Kakashi's life source. "Do you remember when we used to stand like this?"

Kakashi said nothing, only keeping his eye on anywhere but the man on his chest. Finally after a few moments of silence, his cloth-covered lips moved on his accord. "That was a long time ago. Don't bring up the past."

"Did you ever love me, Kakashi?" Itachi asked, softly. He closed his eyes, breathing in the Jounin's scent.

"No." Kakashi said, quietly.

"But you loved Obito." Itachi smirked as he straightened. Kakashi once again said nothing as he felt the warmth leave his chest and Itachi now stood in front of him.

"Obito was everything that you never will be, Itachi." Kakashi responded as he touched his hitai-ate. Itachi's eyes once again turned crimson red and they swirled in the most hypnotic way. A barest of smiles upturned the corner of Itachi's lips and he drew a kunai from within the folds of his cloak.

Kakashi tensed and narrowed his eye as Itachi drew the kunai up.

"You are still foolish, Kakashi." Itachi stated. "Your bunshin dissipated a long time ago."

"Iruka!" Kakashi took a step forward. "Don't you dare touch him!"

"Or what?" Itachi asked, pleasantly. He smiled sadistically. "Well, Hatake-san. You never answered me."

"What?" Kakashi blinked in confusion.

"Will it be the teacher or the student?"

Kakashi inhaled sharply and he quickly drew up his hitai-ate, revealing his sharingan eye. "Itachi! You better not-."

"Don't you like games, Hatake-san?" Itachi asked before swiftly drawing up the kunai. Within a second, Itachi had sliced it across his throat. Blood, the color of his eyes gushed through the wound and splashed onto the ground.

Then the bunshin dissolved into smoke.

TBC...

* * *

Lady Geuna: Dreams? Hmm…very interesting idea! XD 

Reiko: Your first KakaIru? Yay! You should read more KakaIru fics! And I'm glad I'm writing at the right pace I felt a little rushed.

BrokenReflection: Yes, I don't understand KakaIru either teehee! But I'm trying my best!

Kaki-kun: Iruka is a bit mean..teehee. I see him as a way serious strict guy and Kakashi as just aloof. This story will have a bit of shounen-ai in it, so be warned! XD Thanks for reading anyways.

Whoo I love the bitter-sweet relationship of Kakashi and Itachi. Itachi seem a bit OOC…because he talks more..ahaha…

Thanks for reading all! R/R!


End file.
